


Morning's Light

by Ithillas



Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Best mention that since it's the actual prompt, Day Four, Domestic Fluff, Ferdibert Week (Fire Emblem), Ferdie is too pure apparently, Fluff, Good husbands, M/M, Scars, This is what it says on the box, pure fluff, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithillas/pseuds/Ithillas
Summary: Being married did nothing to stop Hubert and Ferdinand from spending way too much time being responsible adults doing their Emperor's bidding. So when they have the chance to enjoy each other’s company, they grab hold with both hands.In other news, enjoy a morning with the pair as they be the cute husbands they are.Day Four: Scars. (It’s there, I swear….)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559992
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Morning's Light

**Author's Note:**

> Me by the end of day three: Hi yes I would really like to get out of Hubert’s head please. Brain, brain please. Let me write from overexcited golden retriever known as Ferdie’s POV. Please. 
> 
> Day four brain: Okay then. Sappy melty pile of goo. So full of love the Care Bears are jealous.  
> …..
> 
> So yes. Enjoy this absurdly fluffy piece that emerged instead of some heavy angst-ridden tale that I expected when choosing the day’s prompt.

Day 4: Scars

Lazy mornings for the Two Jewels of the Empire were few and far between. Be it by the numerous tasks that comprised the daily duties of their station or their own inability to leave their work -yes Hubert that is directed mostly at you- they were often caught up at the wee hours of the morning finishing some report or other. Many a soldier returned from a late-night patrol to see the lights glowing from the Minister’s shared study; to the point it was often jested that they would think the castle had been taken by some enemy force if they were not lit.

Even being married did not change the fact that the pair rarely had a moment to themselves. To the point that it took special orders from their Emperor for the pair to willingly rest and let their numerous aides manage the workload for a day. It was one such order that led to this rare occasion. A morning where Ferdinand opened his eyes slowly, the sun warm on his face and a familiar weight across his hips.

Looking down the cavalier couldn’t help but smile, reaching out to gently trail a hand down the pale arm to lock fingers with those black scarred ones. Those hands were so clever, so skilled with anything they were put to. Many thought they were only able to hurt. But Ferdinand knew better. These hands were also capable of such overwhelming gentleness when the other put his mind to it.

Suddenly a gust of warm air hit the back of Ferdinand’s neck, sending the noble arching and more or less flopping like a fish as the hand he was holding tightened its own hold. A deep chuckle came from the form behind him, before Ferdinand found himself tugged to lay on his back. Sleep tussled strands of midnight met accusing amber’s sight first, before an impatient hand reached up to shove the mess from those piercing eyes that had no right to be so alert upon first waking up. 

But that was a common complaint from the now thoroughly pouting noble. Instead Ferdinand reached out to lock his arms around broad shoulders loosely and whine, “That was completely uncalled for!”

Fern shaded orbs rolled fondly before Hubert drawled out, “Oh, what a horror! The Emperor’s personal assassin, blowing air at his husband! Truly, my most atrocious act yet. A thing that will go down in history books.”

Ferdinand felt he was absolutely within his rights in sending a pillow flying at the other’s head.

Slowly the pair settled down once more, simply basking in the unusual chance to spend time with one another without having some pressing matter dogging at their heels. Almost unconsciously Ferdinand found himself running his fingers along those curse scars once more, even as Hubert contentedly ran his unclaimed hand through the sunshine locks spread across their pillows. 

Finally, Ferdinand brought the hand he had stolen up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the digits with smile. It never failed to make him melt a little, seeing the small flush coloring those high cheekbones of his husband when he treated the mage so gently. With the love he deserved. 

Once more Hubert broke him from his sappy thoughts, giving a curl a fond tug to gain his attention. “We’ve slept past breakfast hours. Would you be up for a trip to the town? It’s been quite a while since we’ve had a chance to visit the bakery.”

Immediately Ferdinand broke out into a grin, excitement bubbling up at the prospect. “I think that’s your best idea all morning!”

This, of course, prompted even more playful tussling before the pair left their warm blankets to prepare themselves for the day. Even if it was their day off, they WERE the Ministers of their Emperor, and had to look the part.

Ferdinand was just finishing brushing the last of the tangles from his hair when he felt the brush slipped from his grasp and placed on the dresser. A happy hum escaped the noble as those skillful fingers dug into the wild mess and began bringing the curls to order, working all but the most stubborn into an elegant braid. 

When Hubert drew back, task complete and hands automatically reaching out to collect the pair of gloves resting on the edge of the table the rather love drunk noble couldn’t help but reach out. Once more showering his affection before being lightly scolded and shooed off to add the last finishing touches to his outfit. 

All in all, a normal morning routine for the pair when they managed to wake at the same time. 

When they stepped from their room they would be perfectly composed, the symbols of authority that they were. But here, in the privacy of their champers, they were just two men head over heels in love. Both knowing how short life could be, scars marring both their forms as signs that this life they had designed for themselves could have been lost so easily. 

They would live every day to the fullest, and make sure that the other knew how loved they were, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think <3 Have a good day!


End file.
